The Ballad Of A Hanyou
by They Rise From The Snow
Summary: First time story so please review and tell me if I should continue thanks p.s. pretty long chapter. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the anime. Running was all the child could do. So he ran as fast as his adolescent legs would carry him he had no time to slow down or worry about his surroundings he had to get out of sight and he had to do it fast this much he knew.
1. Prologue

Running was all the child could do.

So he ran as fast as his adolescent legs would carry him he had no time to slow down or worry about his surroundings he had to get out of sight and he had to do it fast this much he knew.

(Normal P.o.v)

24 hours earlier.

The day was bright and beautiful vibrant with the various colors of spring and the melodies of the Sasanaki

The villagers of Edo Japan were up and about doing their daily chores the hunters were setting out to hunt.

While the women were rushing here and there with their young ones running around there feet laughing and playing.

It was a joyous day for the villagers.

except one person wasn't to joyous.

That person was the son of the villages Kuge.

Hino Yoritake was a handsome man with a chiseled face long black silky hair. With the most beautiful golden brown eyes you've ever seen.

All the women of the village young and old would swoon when he looked or smiled in there direction.

Sadly the nobelmans son could careless about sniffling little bitches and what they wanted for he had no need for women.

He preferred the young not yet mature bodies of children.

Not just any child his favorite victims we very young boys 6 to 11 years old.

He would defile them in the worse ways imaginable and cut open their throats.

Alas his victims didn't get peace even in death for he loved to mutilate and defile there corpses. (A\N: This guys an asshole!)

How could such a handsome man who can have any woman he sets his eyes on be such an evil human being?

Well you know that saying?

" The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." let's just say his mother and father are just as bad as him.

They would kidnap children from neighboring villages and torture them for days maybe even months and mercilessly kill them.

The mother would cut the throats of her victims and bathe in the blood of the young for purity, vitality and of course youth.

The father well he has done horrible things to his victim so horrible it can not ever be spoken of again.

You may be asking what does this have to do with how he turned out?

Welll lets just say he was used as a sexual guinea pig during and after by both his mother and father since the age of six.

The reason why Hino was not happy like the rest of the villagers on this fine day was because he had not released his sadistic urges on a poor soul in over a whole moon cycle.

Usually he'd have raped and killed 10 to15 boys by now, but his father has told him that they must stop for atleats 4 whole moon cycles because the newly crowned Lord of the western lands was making his way around the country side checking the lands for disobedient subjects or something to that nature he stopped listening half way through the explanation.

As he lay on his futon thinking about his ungodly urges and how long it's been since he's heard the screams of his young victims as he impaled there virgin bodies he decided he would not wait 4 moons to take the succulent body of a child he was going to do it today the Western Lord be damned no one's gonna stop me were his foolish thoughts as he got ready to make his journey.

(Hino's P.o.v)

I hurry out of my father's small castle and quickly down the path towards the village market.

I walk for at least a mile before a red ball rolls across the path and stops at my feet.

I bend down to pick it up .

**TWIG SNAPS**

I turn my head to the direction the noise came from and see the red clad form of the villages disdain.

"Half-breed is this your ball?" I say while we stare at each other from across the path.

As I study him I soon realize that this filthy yet appealing half-breed creature would be my next victim and I would enjoy raping and then taking the horrid things life!.

" I will not ask again you disgusting halfling" I say harshly.

I chuckle when I see the abomination flinch and look away after the sudden rise of my voice.

Seconds pass before he looks back at me.

He cautiously eyes me for a moment, before nodding his head yes, I look from him to the ball and then back at him thoughtfully.

"Tell me little hanyou what would you do to get this ball back?" I say looking straight into the vile creatures large innocent golden eyes.

He says nothing for a moment.

"Please sir I have to get home soon okasan is sick. She'll worry can I have my ball back please!?" He says in a quite voice eyes downcast head bowed.

I throw my head back and laugh.

" What do I care about your whore of a mother being sick that's what happens when you lay with demons and birth hanyou trash like you" I say after catching my breath.

I must have struck something within the little monstrous thing because next thing I know he was leaping on me and attacking me with his claws.

He slashed at my face and I dropped the ball so I could defend my self as he clawed and kicked at anything he could reach.

"Aaahhh you insolent filthy mongrel!" I yell and force him off of me.

Before I could strike him jumped up grabbed his ball and ran back into the forest.

" You can run you filthy half-demon but I'll find and kill you and your whore of a mother. " I yell at his retreating form.

How dare that filthy thing have the gall to attack me and run as if he got away with it?!

I'll show that filthy hanyou not to mess with the Kuges heir I'll torture his mother slow and painfully before I kill her in front of him.

With that plan in mind I turn and run back up the path towards the castle grounds.

" Guards..Guards help" I yelled at the two samurai as I came near the castle gates.

"Young Hino what has happened to you!?" one asked while rushing up to me. I was out of breath from running back.

" the..the..hanyou.. attacked..me..he..came from out the forest wild and ranting saying he's going to kill us all ...I barely got away."

As I said this the samurai began to get hostile just like I planned.

" That filthy mongrel he will pay for his transgression we should have killed him and his demon loving mother when they first stepped foot into this beautiful village."

I must say I agree with this samurai my father never told us why he let the mongrel and the whore he called his mother live within the outskirts of their honorable village

-That doesn't matter now because they both were going to die!. - I thought while smirking.

" We must gather the villagers and tell them what the mongrel has done to our Kuges son and finally put an end to his horrible life. "

A while later I walked into the village market bandaged and flanked by 20 of the castles best samurai we walked to the center of the market place and came to a complete stop.

By now all 200 villagers were silent not a noise could be heard only the song of Sasanaki.

" Humble villagers of Yoritake I come before you with grave news that the monster that we've allowed to reside only 2 miles from here for more than six years has attacked me and has threatened to kill all of us here today~" cries of outrage could be heard every where.

" how dare he!" One man yelled then a chorus of people voiced there opinion.

"We must kill him before he kills us all!"

"Kill the demon!"

"Kill the demon!" They shouted.

I smirked and extend my hand to the crowd forsilence

-This was going far better than I thought. Humans can be so fickle and easy to manipulate 😈-

" Yes we will kill the demon and his disgusting whore of a mother but we must plan how to kill him for the half-breed is strong and cunning we must be careful for he can kill you before you even scream for help so we must wait for the cover of darkness inorder to successfully kill the mongrel." I say and the villagers erupt into loud cheers and praise for me to kill the half breed.

As night fell upon the village the men and I got ready to take care of the disdain on our village.

We slowly crept through the forest making sure to be silent and mindful of are steps lest we alert predators.

We walked in the darkness of night with only the light from the moon and stars to help us see(👀).

We have torches but those are for when we get closer to the clearing that borders the entrance of our forest and the forest the were planning on entering.

800 feet inside is where the abominations hut lies.

For he and his heathen bitch of a mother live deep in the forest of Aokigahara.

We stopped in the clearing that separates Yoritake from Aokigahara.

I looked to my men and sighed.

I could only get a handful of them to enter this forest.

Most are samurai and two or three are the village men who stuck to the plan , because once the other samurai and villagers discovered we were traveling to the Aokigahara forest they immediately bowed pathetically at my feet and "Honorably Declined" to accompany us to hunt the half demon down.

That left me with 13 men at my disposal.

We lit our torches in the clearing on the outskirts of the forest before entering.

We did this because if you were to enter the "Sea of Trees" without the light of a torch.

Your hair will surely turn white as your soul is sucked from your rapidly decaying body.

So with that bit of knowledge we each carried double headed torches.

After all were lit I give the signal to enter the forest.

As soon as we stepped into the forest I instantly felt shrouded in a cloak of disparity and relentless fear.

It was as if someone was watching our every move , every breath and every godamn step we took.

I started to wonder if this was a good idea.

All was silent not even an animal could be heard or seen frolicking.

You could only hear the wind and our armor and weapons clanking against each other as we walked the worn path.

I looked around our surroundings and noticed that the trees were taller than any other trees I've ever seen.

They were tall enough to block out the sun ,the trees trunks looked old and like something with sharp claws took chunks out of the bark.

We walked for all of two minutes before a strange thick fog started rolling in from the south.

The winds picked up speed and strength and our torches began to flicker under these harsh winds.

" Men protect your flames the light is our only form of protection in this forest, they must not go out.! " I shouted.

At my words the men began to scramble to the ground and huddled close to their torches.

I crouched down to secure my flame as well .

** THUNDERCLAPS**

With that clap of thunder two of my men on the left flank jump up from there positions.

Forgetting about their torches for a split second.

That's all that was needed and when realization dawned on them it was already to late.

**THUNDERCLAPS**

The wind begins to speed up faster than before it sounds as if a banshee was screeching within our ears I quicky crouch back down to secure my flame.

"AAAAAHHHHH KAMI WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!?"

My head quicly shot up to look upon the samurai or village man who cried out.

What I saw was the dried husk of a body with hair as white as snow and the armor of a samurai.

I looked on shocked I couldn't believe my eyes I looked to the second man without the light of a torch.

His face was deathly pale his eyes as big as saucers.

" MASTER HINO SAV~"

The villagers sentence was cut short as I looked upon him and his body began to convulse as if he couldn't breath.

I noticed that the roots of his hair began to turn white and his body began to decay before my eyes and within seconds he became an empty white haired husk just like the fallen samurai.

The rest of the men began to panic and flee back towards the clearing.

" You cowardly men where do you think your running to, come back." I yell.

They don't hear to busy acting like cowards they just run blindly towards the clearing without looking back.

One samurai exits the forest and into the clearing.

He tries to run towards the forest of Yoritake.

He was mere inches away from the entrance.

Before he could step foot on to Yoritake grass.

The wind began to howl and the samurai ceased running.

He stood stock still as if he did not want to enter the forest anymore.

He stumbled back as if he were drunk, and fell to the ground dead for his head was cut clean off by an unseen foe.

The men running not far behind the now fallen samurai stopped dead in there tracks "AAAHHH!"

" Oh Kami-Sama what have your humble people ever done to deserve this?" one of the village men shout to the sky as he sunk to his knees with a sob.

I'm too shocked and confused to move from the spot I was in while this whole thing unfolded.

We were only in this cursed forest for two minutes...TWO MINUTES how could this have happened none of my men were supposed to die!

-How did that heathenes bitch and her bastard of a hanyou get passed this forest without dying?!-

My shock quickly turns into white hot rage at a realization that this is the spell of a hanyou.

\- The stories I heard as a child were true!- (A\N: This guy is mad stupid lol.)

"I've already lost three of my men" I bellow out in rage from my position in the forest.

"You are pathetic creatures sniffling and whining like little bitches. All because of some hanyou magic. All you've witnessed here tonight has been an illusion that the hanyou cast to scare us away and our comrades did not die in this ungodly way. The hanyou has merely stolen them away and we must save them before midnight tonight or all hope will be lost and we suffer by the hands of a filthy half-breed"

As I finish my speech I'm still standing in my spot.

The 10 remaining men begin to get up and walk back in to Aokigahara.

When they are standing in front of me (A\N: Two headed torches are still lit.)

I look them in the eye one by one and see the hatred for the hanyou their hostility and thirst to painfully shed the blood of the hanyou and his mother.

They bow at my feet and pledge their loyalty, honor, and lives to me.

I smirk and say nothing and turn from there bowed forms at my feet and walk away.

At the sound of my retreating footsteps they scurry up from there bow and after my retreating back.

(Normal P.o.v.)

It was a dark and chilly night and all was silent for miles around.

** TWIG SNAPS**

A flash of red and white could be seen running through the forest.

If you looked close enough you'd see that the person running was a six year old boy with silvery-moonlight hair and two adorable puppy ears on the top of his head.

He looked heavily malnourished and wounded if the arrow in his shoulder was any indication enough he seemed to be running for his life.

He did not stumble or trip on any tree roots that lay under his bleeding feet as he ran who knows how many miles or hours this poor boy ran for he surely didnt know.

" Get back here you filthy creatin you can't run for long." A cry rang out through the quiet forest they weren't too far be hind him now.

\- ** Female Voice** "Inuyasha...INUYASHA you have to run!"-with that thought.

he pushed his six year old malnourished body even more in order to put distance between him and the men that pursued him.

He tried not to cry he tried to be storng for his okasan but to no avail he let the tears that he held back for kami knows how long since he fled from the hut and forest he was raised in since infancy.

He couldn't hold in his anguish so he cried and wailed while he ran because he knew in his heart he wouldn't be able to return to his home or his okasan.

He was ashamed he felt as if he abandoned his mother.

He could still hear her commanding voice loud and clear in his mind before the men that barged into their home and turned his adolescent life into a living hell.

(Inuyasha's P.o.v.)

**low whispering**

"Inuyasha."

** low whine**

" 5 more minutes okasan please?!"

I say while rolling over still sleeping.

**shaking inuyasha**

I whine and roll away from her constant shaking.

**sad sigh**

She roughly but gently sits me up on our makeshift futon.

I groan and rub the sleep from my eyes as she gently pets my ears.

**sob😭**

I turn and look at my okasan.

"Inuyasha run." She says in a low voice.

" okasan I dont understand! whats wrong are you hurt? Why do I have to leave okasan dont you love me?!" I say as tears stream down my cheeks.

She leans over and scoops me up in her arms and holds me tight and kisses my forehead.

**Swish**

"okasan~"

"shhhh!" She motions for me to keep quite.

Then okasan moves slowly and quietly off the futon and peaks out the window like shes searching for something or someone.

I quietly get off the futon and make my way towards her.

I stand beside her and look out the window.

**Swish**

" AAAHHHH" my okasan screams.

"Kami-Sama please help us!" She cries out and rushed to my side with tear stained cheeks.

"Are you ok" She ask I look at her worried face so confused.

I didnt understand why okasan asked if I was ok.

Until I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as she tried to pull it out.

"OWWWW" I started to sway my head was spinning I saw black dots playing behind my eyes I swayed some more before I felt my legs go out.

I fall in the arms of my okasan before I could hit the ground.

"OKASAN IT HURTS" I scream into her chest.

"INUYASHA I need you to listen to your okasan ok I understand your in pain my aisoku but I need you to listen."

She says while rocking me in her arms I nod my head Ok and try to listen to what she'll say.

" Aisoku you must flee you must get far far away from here my child and remember no matter what anyone says or tries do to you in this kami forsaken world you have an okasan and otousan who loved you and would gladly give their lives to see you grow up strong, compassoniate , brave and proud."

She tilts my chin up so I'm looking straight into he violet eyes.

" Be proud to be a half-demon Iuyasha don't ever hold your head down and dont ever let anyone tell you that what you are is a disgrace because it's not true you are the most beautiful sweetest child that kami could ever bestow upon me don't ever let anyone tell you to be ashamed because I'm not ashamed for loving your otousan and giving birth to you."

She inhales deeply and sighs.

"I've never wanted to tell you this but"

She paused and gave my hand a squeeze with her free one.

" I died the night of your birth I was killed by my body guard to be frank his name was Takemaru he shoved a spear through my chest I had just enough strength to bring you into this world I died soon after hearing your loud wails, but your otousan brought me back to the world of the living and gave his life to save yours and mine."

She pauses and sighs sadly

"I'm telling you this because my beloved I'm going to die tonight~"

**BOOM!**

**loud sobs😭😭**

"NO okasan don't say that I'll be a good boy I promise please okasan you can't die I'll be so lonely with out you!"

**BOOM!**

* * choked sobs* *

She laughs and it was a sound I knew I wound never hear again.

" O silly child of mine you won't be alone I'll always be there with you where ever you go for I'm part of you just as you are a part of me. " She says and hugs me close to her heart.

"Your otousan is wi~ "

* *BOOM* *

She jumps up and pulls me even tighter against her bosom to the point of pain from all the pressure she's putting on my injured shoulder with an arrow still embedded there.

" You filthy Half-breed whore!" Yells a man as he breaks down our door.


	2. Prologue pt2

Index:

Aokigahara • "Suicide Forest" or "Sea of trees."

Okasan• Mother.

Otousan• Father.

Aisoku• Beloved son.

Kami• God.

Sasanaki• The mating call of The Japanese Bush Warbler.

Kuge• Japanese Nobleman.

(Inuyahsa's P.o.v.)

**BOOOM"

" You filthy Half-breed whore!" Yells a man as he breaks down our door.

"You Have No Right!" My okasan yells out.

He walks over the now broken door and up to my mother sees me in her arms and sneers.

**SLAP**

Okasan and I fall to the ground.

She didn't cry out in anguish after this man slapped her,

" AAAHHHHHAAHH" but I did.

(Arrow embedded deeper into his arm).

**CLANKING FOOTSTEPS**

Next thing I knew I was being ripped from okasans arms and tossed to the far side of the room.

"NOOO INUYASHA"

**SLAP**

"SILENCE YOU HEATHEN"

**CRASH**

I flew into the table that stands by the window.

**SHATTER**

**Agonized Scream**

I lay in pain on the dirt floor of our hut.

" Why is this happening to me !" I scream and clutch at my more than likely bleeding head.

**CLANKING FOOTSTEPS**

My ears swivle to the right.

Someone is approaching me.

**FOOTSTEPS STOP**

I open my swollen eyes to try and make out the person or thing standing over my broken body but all I see as my vision blurs are black booted feet.

Suddenly I can't breath it's as if my air flow was cut off.

I throw my hands up to my throat and feel a hand that's not mine tightly gripping it.

**EVIL LAUGHTER👿👿**

**RIPPING**

" Where are my men hanyou? " A deep male voice says.

**CHOKING**

" Your men?" I croak out.

**SLAP**

** FEMALE SCREAM**

" Don't act as if you don't understand "

**SLAP**

"The three men you captured in the forest what have you done to them?!" He yells in my face as his grip around my neck tightens.

I try to focus my spotted vision so I can see this crazy man who accuses me of taking his men.

As my vision clears I'm staring in to the half mad and hate filled eyes of my captor.

His hate filled golden brown eyes seemed familiar.

I felt as if those eyes staring at me were the eyes of a predator ready to kill.

My body shudders under his gaze.

" If you do not speak you insolent creature I will torture and kill that bitch you call your mother! " He says while pointing in her direction.

My head turns as far at it could go in my okasans direction.

Looking on to the naked flesh of my okasan.

She cries out in shame in her postion on the floor.

She tries in vain to cover her naked body from my eyes and the eyes of our attackers.

Five men sorrounded her, three were dressed in traditional samurai attire and the other two seemed to be village men.

One of the three samurai reaches out and fists his hand in my okasans hair she begins to claw at his hands this does not loosen his hold on her hair or stop him from yanking her up to her feet.

Then one village man walked over to my okasan and struck her across the face.

**FEMALE GASP**

"Don't touch her" I croak out and begin to struggle in my captors hold.

**SLAP**

"SILENCE YOU FILTHY THING!" He yells.

I'm thrown face first in to the floor, it happened so fast I didn't have any time to cry out in pain as something heavy and hard drops on my back pinning me to the cold dirt floor of our hut.

**EVIL LAUGHTER**

My head is yanked up from behind and pulled in the direction of my mother.

The village man who struck my okasan stood before her with a katana in his right hand and a fist full of her beautiful hair in his left hand, I watch as she struggles and fights the burly villager subduing her with all her strength as she demands them to release me over and over like a mantra.

" You will tell me where my men are..and I will grant the heathen bitch you call a mother a quick death but if you deny what I ask... "

My face is smashed into the floor from above and I faintly hear the sound of cracking before my head is painfully yanked up and smashed back into the floor and a louder sicker cracking sound filled the air along with it the scent and taste of my blood, my screams muffled by the dirt filling my mouth and nose and my now broken jaw but the pain that this man deemed worthy of inflicting on me didn't stop he just pulled my head from the dirt and blood turning it towards my okasan.

" Akifumi...Begin" Says the man pinning me to the floor and painfully I try to look at him when he says this but he yanks my head back in to okasans direction once again.

"As you wish Master Hino" The burly villager now known as Akifumi raised his right hand and struck my mother across the face two times with the end of his katana, she falls to her knees but she does not cry out in pain from the blows even though blood is pouring from a gash on her head , he sneers at her in disgust then yanks her head down and cuts her beautiful veil of hair from her head and throws it to the floor at his feet he repeated this until her hair reached just above her ears.

He laughs and stabs his sword through the floor so it stands up right he then crouches down in front of okasan and pulls her dirt smuged face from the ground he uses his free hand to roughly grab her face, he smiles licking his overly chapped lips.

" Such a beauty you are."

He says with a slight chuckle revealing his badly decaying teeth.

" You could have done our country a great honor by seducing and then slaying that foul demon." He says while running his disgusting tongue up her face.

Oh kami I felt so sick I didn't like seeing them do this to my okasan I tried to plead to beg for them to stop and release my mother and punish me instead , All I got in return for my begging and my heart wrenching sobs were jovial laughter from the other men and beatings from the man above me, He forced me to watch as he tied a piece of my haori into my mouth and bit my ear hard enough to bleed.

He made me watch as Akifumi began to touch my mother's chest while licking and kissing her neck and I watched as disgust, shame and realization washed over her face she tried to struggle and protest to this treatment she even spit in his face and threatened to kill them if they didn't let me go.

Akifumi just chuckled slapped her, then rose to his feet " To think such a pretty mouth like yours could utter such foul words, I wonder what other things that pretty little mouth of yours can do. "

He says while tugging at the strings of his hakama, My mother sees this and her eyes go wide and she begins to shake violently and shakes her head side to side yelling "No not in front of my aisoku!" over and over until the samuari subduing her slapped her acroos the face with his armored hand she coughed and wheezed till she spit out blood and two of her teeth but no tears left her eyes.

Akifumi yanks her shaven head up to his weird and foul looking no no parts " If you would have killed the mongrel when it sprung from your foul womb then this would not be happening, You became nothing but a whore in man kinds eyes and even in the eyes of the demons you so loved to spread your filthy legs for, You deserve everything that's going to happen to you and your filthy cunt of a son."

He pulls her head up higher so her mouth is slightly touching his no no parts she violently yanks her head away and snarls at him and in retaliation for her actions he punches her three times in the nose till a sickening crack fills the room, She falls to the ground moaning in pain he pulls her back up till shes facing his enlarged no no parts and smacks her across the face with it so hard her head turns and we lock eyes.

I peer into her shamed and disgust filled eyes I see a hint of madness seeping into her beautiful violet eyes along with one tear streaming down her pale cheek, suddenly Akifumi yanks her head back in his direction and forces his no no part in her mouth, she gags and tries to yank her head back again but to no avail he held what was left of her beautiful ebony hair tight in his blistered hands and slammed into her mouth.

The other men in the room cat called and cheered him on yelling out dirty things while the man above me began touching and kissing me in places my mother said weren't ok for other people to touch, only when her and I bathed together or my future mate or mates.

I was supposed to tell her if anyone but her or them touched my no no parts and so I cried out to my okasan, but my cries were snuffed from the air by the moans and grunts from Akifumi and the laughter and cheering already filling the room but that soon came to an end as a chilling scream pierced the air one of absolute agony.

"MASTER HINO!" Yelled a village men.

The man that pinned me to the floor suddenly stood stopping his disgusting hands from moving and touching all over my body.

I looked up at him as he staggers back with a look of shock, surprise and utter horror written all over his face he wasn't even looking at me so I followed his eyes to the direction of my mother and what I saw I knew I would never forget it till the day I died.

Okasan was on her knees with the most insane smile upon her face a crimsion river flowing from her mouth and down her chest quickly pooling on the floor around her.

Akifumi stumbled back shaking violently eyes wide looking down at his bloody hands where his no no part used to be, He slowly lifted his head locking eyes with my mother with the smile of death never leaving her bloddy and bruised lips.

She then perked up and puffed her cheeks out and spit the no no part at his feet she threw her head back and laughed it shook her whole frame with mirth as Akifumi let out a blood curdling scream and feel down cursing my okasan to the lowest pits of hell.

What he got in return in his last seconds of life was the sound of joyous and insane laughter from my okasan.

She suddenly stops laughing and sees the men that are left are too stunned to move.

She quickly uses the nearest weapon and with the rest of her strength she jumps up and stabs the samurai behind her in the neck and twists him towards her with the katana still embedded deep in his neck making him her shield, as the second samurai charged tworads her and stabbed at her only for his sword to penatrate deep into her shields stomach and out his back in an up wards angle.

Not even close enough to harm her she quickly takes the samurai shields sword and with the most precise and elegant of movements she slashed the second samurai head clean of his neck it flew and landed across the room by the broken table and in a flash she discarded the bodies by throwing them towards the remaing samurai and village man.

She picks up the discarded sword of the decaptitaed samurai and charges foward slicing the villagers throat in a criscross manner before he could draw his weapon.

She pulls her katanas from his cooling corpse and flicks the blood off her swords.

"YOU HEATHEN" Yells the samurai who caught the two dead bodies of his fallen comrades, my mother laughs and turns towards him.

" Come you foolish man, and be cut down like your filthy comrades!"

She bellows out with raw power while kneeling on one knee and cutting through the dirt making a half circle around her.

"YOU WHORE I WILL CUT YOU DOWN AND SEND YOU TO HELL YOU BITCH!" Cried the samurai throwing the bodies down at his feet, He unsheathed his sword and charged twoards her in rage my okasan stayed in her kneeling position with her weapons crossed infront of her and when he was upon her she lashed out with a flick of her wrists and cut him in two.

A different kind of laughter filled my ears along with the clapping of hands and my head quickly snapped to the side of the room where the noise came from and I saw the man that started this whole thing standing there with a smile on his face.

"Ahh what a spectacle this has beco-" What ever he was about to say was cut short as my okasan jumped up and came twirling towards him like a raging whirlpool, He quickly pulled his sword from it's sheath at his waist and blocked her attack and struck out with an attack of his own he slashed her across the face very close to her left eye but she didn't falter she continued to fiercely strike at him and he continued to perry her attacks.

While the battle continued I began to try and stand but I soon realized that it was a mistake, one of many as searing hot pain shot through my body from all the pressure my weight put on my badly injured shoulder and as I fell back into the ground I saw my mother make her first mistake since she picked up her katanas.

She turned her head away from the enemy in battle as my cry rang through the air the man saw this and took his chance by thrusting his sword through her stomach and out her lower back she cried out in agony for the first time.

"See I told you I would torture and kill your mother while making you watch filthy hanyou!"

He says while laguhing he kicks my oaksan off of his blade and she stumbles back coughing up blood her swords still held tightly in her hand, I cry out realizing this was the creepy man from earlier today I now knew why his crazed eyes looked familiar.

"Bunji"

"Daichi "

"Come"

He yells out and soon after a short and slinder village man along with a big ogre looking samurai apperaed walking through our broken door armed and ready for the dirty mans orders.

"Take the bitch and chain her up we will be taking her back to the village where the dogs can have a good rut before we burn her disgusting body."

He says waving his hands towards my mother.

"As you command Master Hino." They say in unison before turning towards her.

He then turns towards me and gave a most disgusting smile a weird gleam came into his eyes and I began to whimper for I did not like that look.

"Oh what a disgustingly beautiful creature you are hanyou, I can not wait to plunge into that young body of yours, I have no doubt you will alwas be my favorite victim."

He purrs while grinning and stalking towards me, He didn't make it to his destination as cries of sheer pain came from my mothers location and with it a deep animalistic growl of rage from my mothers throat, she then appeared in front of Hino and plunged her swords deep in to his chest pinning him to the wall with a deadly snarl.

"You will die before you get the chance to lay your unclean hands on my child!"

She snarled out in a slightly deeper animalistic voice she then spun on the balls of her feet and attacked the ogre looking samurai Daichi, She struck fast and quick to fast for such a big slow man to counter and with precise hits she cut his left hand from his wrist and blocked his right hand attack with her free hand, He cried out in pain and fury as she smirked breaking his hand in three different places with a quick flick of her wrist

She rolled and flipped to the right and away from the deadly and sinister claws swiping at her from the left by the smaller village man.

"Inuyasha!"

With all the clashing of metal and screaming filling the room I was surprised I heard my name being called out, I fought through the pain that came with turning my injured head in the direction the voice came from.

I found my self staring into the eyes of my okasan for what felt like the last time and what I saw in her eyes was pure and unrelenting love with determination strength and a fire blazinig so deep it licked and warmed my cold body so much that it filled me with her strength just enough for me to will my body to move so I could stand before her in her glory as she fought the men who were foolish enough to stand against her.

In my sturggle to stand I heard her incourging words telling me I was going to become the most powerful of all hanyous and even most demons I heard her yell through the clang of her swords and the enimes claws for me to always stay strong and always help those weaker than me I listened and pushed my body as she said over the insane laughter of Hino, for me to never feel ashamed of my demon, myself, and my human half only when I embrace their different natures with open arms will I become a being far greater and loved than any man or demon in this world she said in a stern voice.

As her words seeped deep into my body my soul and straight to my heart I pushed myself harder and with a burst of sheer will power and strength I stood from the blood caked ground.

"Well done Inuyasha!"

My mother calls in joy while dodging an axle kick and a swipe of metal claws from her opponet she side stepped the thrust her sword towards Bunji he ducked and rolled to the left quickly extending his arm out he cut my mother on her right leg the hit was unprepared for and quite deadly looking she staggered back almost falling over groaning in pain.

Seeing and hearing my okasan in pain crushes my heart and my body instinctively moves to her even as Bunji charges towards her again metal blood stained claws poised and ready to tear her apart I run slash limp towards my okasan just wanting to be wrapped in her warm arms pressed close to her heart, She saw me coming from the corner of her eyes as she blocked the villagers attack.

"Aisoku you must run!"

She says forcefully while she swung her sword to block another attack, I was so stunned I stopped in my limp running and staired at her bloody bruised and dirty face in shock

"Ooohh okasan I can't leave you , I would rather die than live without you!" I declared as sobs racked through my body.

" You will never utter those words again! " She yells out and back hands Bunji away from

"Do you hear me Inuyasha?!"

I look into her blazing eyes and just nodded my head yes, I looked away from her to the floor so lost in my thoughts.

I didn't hear anything she said I was drowning in my sorrow I could only hear battle and laughter, oh kami such horrid laughter I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Inuyasha."

I couldn't speak through the pain of my heart tearing, I just wanted my okasan to live and everything to go back to normal but I knew those days were over, I felt in my very soul that my okasan would die this night and I would live to be haunted by this day.

"INUYASHA STOP YOUR FOOLISH TEARS!" Okasan snaps.

My head quickly lifts up from the floor as she parries another strike looking at her naked bloody and badly cut up flesh I wail harder and try to wipe away my anguish but to no avail for tears kept falling down my tan cheeks as I hiccuped and whined.

"BE STRONG AISOKU!" I hear her say as Bunji taunts her.

"LIVE" **METAL CLASHING**

"FIGHT" **GRUNT**

" SURVIVE" **LAUGHTER**

"NOW RUN!"

She bellows out embedding her katana deep into the shoulder of Bunji and with a deep howl of rage he strikes out and stabs his claws through her unarmed chest.

" NOO OKASAN!" I cry moving my body once again towards her.

"STAY!"

Okasan roars while fircely staring the enemy down, my body stopped dead on the command from her and a high pitched whine escapes my soar throat.

She looks down at the arm protruding from her bloody chest, placing her free hand around it she grunts and with a mighty war cry she pulls the arm from her chest and plungges her katana deep into Bunji's armor piercing his foul heart.

I yip in joy for her victory and begin to come towards her again but it was as if time slowed and my steps began to falter the laugher that taunted my sanity began to dim my thumping heart dulled in my chest everything stopped as I watched the forgotten samurai Daichi appear behind my mother it was too late to cry out and warn her he took advantage of her being distracted and clamped his teeth into her exposed neck.

"KUSO!"

"No..okasan...NOOO!"

Daichi wraps his mangled and bloody arms around her and bites down on her neck harder almost ripping out her flesh.

"RUN...INUYASHA...RUN!"

I watched as my mother slightly lifted her armed hand and twirled her katana like one who has trained with a blade all their life and twisted it up and into her chest just under her broken heart and as it passed through her tired and poisoned body it came out of Daichi's wide and burly back I threw my head back and wailed so loud it made my own ears ring.

"Tssk tssk.. aah such a bad hanyou you are!"

**EVIL INSANE LAUGTER**

That sound filled my body with so much fear it rooted my still form to the spot I already stood in, I stopped my crying and I whined with fear but I soon felt a warm tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach and a foregin power filled me, it commanded me to run and against my will my legs began to move.

(Normal P.O.V)

Inuyasha wiped at his tear stained face and kept running even as the night sky light up with the rays of dawn, he didn't stop as tears from his silver lashes fell and blured his vision he zig zagged in and out of trees as arrows flew by his head and embedded themselves in trees, he kept running pushing his injured body more and more until it finally gave out from exhaustion.

With a cry of panic coming from his throat Inuyasha began to fall he rolled and tumbled down the path, crashing his fragile body into thick trees and large boulders he came to a stop rolling and hitting his head on a large tree root.

He didn't move as his body racked with pain he just laid there gripping his now fractured shoulder.

"Found you filthy hanyou!"

Inuyasha's eyes snap open and in the direction of the voice , he whimpers in fear as his eyes travel up the hill and to his horror upon the hill stands the forms of the men pursuing him.

He whined and tried to make his body move but all his efforts for mobility were futile as he watched as one out of the three samurai notched his arrow in his bow and fired it at him, he watched as it soared threw the air and landed just above his collar bone.

Inuyasha screamed bloody murder as pain quickly spread throughout his adolescent body, he withered and whined from the pain for what felt like hours until a cold and strange tingle travled up from the tips of his feet and out towards his hands and arms, it got more intense as it continued it's chilly path to his spine he faintly caught the scent of sweet yet bitter plums.

He struggled to fight the sensation of numbness running through his limbs and the blurring of his vision, panic soon set in as he heard the faint foot falls of the men coming towards him they were laughing in high spirits yelling and congragulating the man who shot him with the posioned arrow.

"HAHA Master Hino is so proud of us now that we caught the filthy hanyou!"

As that name and their muffled words filled his ears he ceased in his cries of pain and growled, his head filling with the mans insane laughter tormenting him with it's hatred and insanity another growl ripped it's self from his small throat the warm feeling from before coming back tenfold festering and getting warmer to the point of boiling over.

It wrapped his cold unmoving body in warmth and a stranger feeling came over him as he felt the heat travel from his stomach to his throat and out his mouth as a loud and powerful howl came from him.

As it gained power and a higher pitch it spread out and through the surrounding forest.

( 30 Miles North-West From Inuyasha's Location)

A lone tall figure stood in the middle of what could only be described as a thrown room

it was littered with the severed limbs and mutilated bodies of his enemies and before him stood a bloody woman no older than forty shaking violently looking at everything but the man standing before her.

"Filthy"

A smooth icy voice rings out in the silent room as he lifts his finely clothed arm and with a barely noticeable flick of his wrist along with a flash of greenish yellow he decapitated the woman before she could utter a word, her body sprays fountains of blood and he side steps while catching her severd head from the air not a drop of her dirty blood on him her body falls behind him as he turns away.

Gliding across the room he turns a corner stepping over the bodies of the various samurai and a few villagers, he continues his walk turning corners and going through corridors until he finally comes to a hault infront of a tiny hiddend blood stained door he nudges it open with his black booted feet and enters the surprisingly spacious room filled with various chains, whpis, ropes and bondage tables he hardly gives them a passing glance as he strolls over pools of vomit, blood and half melted bodies.

He made his way to the back of the room towards a long muscliar corpse dressed in a set of dark blue tattered robes and missing a head along with one of it's arms, he bends down near the body and retrieves a severd head it's face stuck between a mix of shock and pain.

Standing back up he caught the faint sound of howling in his exposed pointed ear.

His being froze as a look of confusion and surprise crossed his strikingly handsome face, a growl that promised death slipped from his fair slender throat and specks of red seeped into his slanted golden eyes his silver knee-length hair whipping around him by unseen wind his body pulsed three time before engulfing his 5'10" frame in a white ball of demonic energy.

An inraged demonic howl shook the foundations of the small castle as a massive white dog demon emerged from the ball of demonic energy and burst through the roof flying towards the source of the loud howling echoing in his ears.

(Inuyasha's Location)

The men coming toward him stoppded half way and clutched there slighty bleeding ears as the howling continued to grow more and more louder.

The man closest to Inuyasha was the first to act as he slowly moved to him, when he was upon him Inuyasha ceased howling and looked at him with eyes the color of rubies he sent a warning growl at the advancing enemy but the foolish ningen kept coming, so in retaliation Inuyasha growled and leaped on him clamping his fangs deep into his throat growling and pulling back he ripped out a chunk of his flesh and spat it back in the shocked man's face.

Shouts of rage sounded behind him as he jumped off the dead mans body and turned towards the remaining men, one being the samurai who shot him with an arrow.

Inuyasha snarls furiously and begins dashing toward the samurai who quickly unsheathes his katana

The bird looking man stood in a defensive stance katana held protrctively in front of his chest, as Inuyasha lunged at him he spun counter clockwise and away from deadly claws aiming for his face, rasing his sword he hit Inuyasha in the back of the kneck with his kashira and watched the boy sway before falling sideways into the hard forest floor he also hit his head on a hidden rock successfully knocking him out.

"Good work General Futoshi!"

The bird samurai Futoshi backed away from the unconscious hanyou and bowed as a heavily bandaged man strolled towards him down the direction they originally came from.

" You honor me Master Hino!

He says while standing and looking up into his master's smiling face, Hino walks pass the loyal samurai general and up to Inuyasha's unconscious body he stops two inches away and studies him.

Licking his thin pink lips his lustful eyes traveled from Inuyasha's blood and dirt caked hair to the triangular ears still twitching and swiveling atop of his head all the way down to his red clothed bottom.

"Hakaru!"

He called never taking his golden brown eyes off Inuyasha's young bottom.

"Your orders My Lord?"

Replied a slightly handsome man no younger than 18 years as he walks over and kneels behind his Lord.

Seconds go by before Hino finally looks away from Inuyasha and turns around facing the young man but before he could give him a command a loud powerful howl rung out and around the forest.

Terrified Hino stumbles back falling over Inuyasha's unconscious body crying out as his wounds reopen.

"Young Master!"

Futoshi and Hakaru yelled rushing towards Hino's fallen form quickly reaching him and helping him up they then stood protectively in front of him assessing the vast forest surrounding them, they soon spotted a large mass of silver barreling towards them and scrambled out of the way as it crashed into the ground a few feet from them.

Quickly rushing up to their feet they once again stood in front of there master waiting for the dust to clear and as it did there eyes begin to widen for before them stood a large silver dog demon with red eyes and two heads hanging by there hair in his massive jaws.

"OKAA-SAN"

"OTŌSAN"

Hino cried as he tried to get past the samurai holding him back as the other one strung up an arrow and fired it at the magnificent beast who simply swiped it from the air it's raged filled eyes narrowing at them in disgust it then growled before a pure white light engulfed it almost blinding the three men.

(Hino's P.O.V)

Removing my hands from my eyes as the bright light dimmed my breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat for standing before me was surly a god and not the dog demon from seconds ago.

He had fair smooth skin and knee-length hair spun of silver moonlight, his short bangs revealed a beautiful purple crescent moon upon his forehead his slanted eyes still blood red with irises that were as blue as the clearest skies and a magenta stripe atop of each eyelid along with two matching stripes of the same color on each of his cheeks.

He wore a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and faulds, his armor and the long flowing sash adorning is slender narrow waist had a Chinese influence to it, as opposed to traditonal Japanese armor and obi.

The kimono he wore underneath was made with the finest silks I've ever seen, it was mostly white with red cherry blossom at the collar and sleeves, showing that he was of royal birth.

He wore sashinuki hakama gathered at the ankles, producing a ballooning effect.

His footwear consisted of black ankle-high boots also of Chinese influence and on his right shoulder was a large fluffy white thing.

My body reacts as I feel my member tighten in my fundoshi and as if the god knows my member has risen for him, his slanted pupils narrow in disgust at me as we lock eyes and a growl rips from his slender throat.

"Filthy human to think your pitiful body lusts for me"

The god demon spoke in a voice dripping with ice and a demonic bartone it made my body ache and shiver as heat pooled in my stomach and down to my very aroused member making me silently groan in pleasure.

"YOU LIE DEMON FILTH MA -"

Hakaur didn't finish his rant as my okaa-sans head came soraing threw the air striking him square in the mouth and with a loud sickening crack her head exploded spraying brain flesh bones and blood everywhere , Hakaru fell down with fragments of my mothers bones pierced deep into his face and throat his blood dripped and pooled around him as

he gurgled and choked cluthching at his neck.

I watched as life left him and his struggling ceased my mind flashing to all the times we had together for Hakaru was my darling half-brother.

I can faintly hear the sounds of battle raging on behind me as I stood staring at his corpse for what felt like an eternity before I heard another sound to my left snapping me out of my thoughts.

I foucs instead on the faint low whimpers croming from the mutts direction turning my head I look at his red clad body and growl as I felt sorrow replace it's self with hatred for this abominiation, for it was his fault this was happening it was his fault that I lost most of my men back in the forest of Aokigahara, it was the filthy hanyous fault that my brother was killed.

My body begings to move on it's own toward the still whimpering half-breed, I soon reach him and slowly but surely cruoch into a half kneeling position and shove his shuddering sweaty form over and stare at his blood and dirt smuged face so much like his mothers, his beautiful child like face was scrunched up and his breath came out ragged and labored as his tiny boy withered in excruciating pain.

"More!"

I hear myself say over the clang of swords and battle cries of Futoshi, my hand lifts and strikes the filthy thing across the face its round eyes quickly snapping open as more delicious sounds of pain slipped out his small lips, it's eyes darting everywhere before landing on me.

Fear began to shine in it's large pain filled eyes I feel my member once again rising at the filthy hanyous fear and pain wrenched cries, they filled me with so much pleasure much more than hearing the dog demon speak for the first time.

I craved more of his delicious cries I wanted to hear him scream to see his eyes fill with fear of me and witness his innocent body tremble in the pain I inflicted upon him, so without hesitating I wrapped my hands around the arrows and with a great amount of strength on my part I pulled them from it's body.

I watched his bloodshot golden eyes flutter and roll to the back of his head as a loud and shrill scream left his rosy lips, a loud moan spilled from my throat my body shakes in ecstasy and I feel my engorged member leak pre-ejaculate and pool in my fundoshi but for some reason I felt a twinge of pain in my chest so out of curiosity I look down to my chest and to my surprise there is a bloody clawed hand sticking out my torso and my surprise quickly turns into terror as the hand retreats and I fall backwards and crash into the hard ground clutching my heavily bleeding wound.

(Normal P.O.V)

The demon walks over to the down ningen throwing the two severed heads he held down infront of the dying Hino's face the man relished in the screams that fell from his enemys lips before elegantly crouching in front of the ningen looking him over in disgust and too fast for human eyes to see, he plunged his hands in Hino's stomach pumping high doses of poison into him.

Removing his hand from the ningens intestines he turned away from the now half melted body of Hino his slanted eyes narrowing towards the unmoving form of the hanyou as an inaudible sigh passed his lips he elegantly strolled up to Inuyasha and kneeled beside him assessing the damage and hearing a slow yet steady heart beat he immediately set to work on getting the poison out of the still boys body by lowering his head and wrapping his mouth around the black and purple wound sucking just above the collar bone.

After an hour of the demon lord sucking and spitting out the poison, Inuyasha's heart rate began to pick up and even out as color returned to his pale cheeks and his chest heaved up in down as fresh air filled his lungs.

Gentely picking up the unconcious hanyou he glided over to a huge ancient tree stopping at its huge trunk he sent out a soft pulse of youkai and in return a warm cool breeze carresed his cheek, with the ancient trees permission he turned and sat at its trunk with Inuyasha held protectivly in his arms his red eyes scanning the surrounding area for predators.

He stayed in the shade of the tree for two days only leaving to get fresh water from a nearby spring for the recovering hanyou.

on the second day Inuyasha showed signs of awakening, the demon lord looked down at the now clean face of the hanyou observing all movements and sounds coming from the half breed.

Lifting a well manicured hand the man caught one of Inuyasha's puppy ears between his thumb and index finger being careful of his claws he began to stroke and pet the velvety soft appendage, a soft growl almost like a pur rises from his throat.

Inuyasha's eyes snap open revealing the same blood red and blue irises as the man above him, hostility clearly showing in them as he looks into the surprised eyes of the demon holding him a snarl of warning leaving his small slightly chapped lips before his small claws embedded themselves into the unknown demons wrist.

"This Shesshomaru will not hurt you hanyou."

Inuyasha's demonic eyes widened in shock at the demons claim, shaking his head he began to try and wiggle out of his captors hold scratching and biting tearing up the soft silky sleeves of the demon lords kimono, so in retaliation Sesshomaru clamped his fangs in the back of Inuyasha's neck hard enough for the boy to cease in his actions but not hard enough to cause more injury to the hanyou.

"This Sesshomaru is astonished to see his otōto demon awaken at such a young age."

Sesshomaru says as he pulls away from the boys neck also removing the small claws from his wrists, the hanyou growled his alert eyes following the movements of the demon lord.


End file.
